There is an ongoing effort to develop systems that are more energy-efficient. A large proportion (some estimates are as high as twenty-five percent) of the electricity generated in the United States each year goes to lighting, a large portion of which is general illumination (e.g., downlights, flood lights, spotlights and other general residential or commercial illumination products). Accordingly, there is an ongoing need to provide lighting that is more energy-efficient.
Solid state light emitters (e.g., light emitting diodes) are receiving much attention due to their energy efficiency. It is well known that incandescent light bulbs are very energy-inefficient light sources—about ninety percent of the electricity they consume is released as heat rather than light. Fluorescent light bulbs are more efficient than incandescent light bulbs (by a factor of about 10) but are still less efficient than solid state light emitters, such as light emitting diodes.
In addition, as compared to the normal lifetimes of solid state light emitters, e.g., light emitting diodes, incandescent light bulbs have relatively short lifetimes, i.e., typically about 750-1000 hours. In comparison, light emitting diodes, for example, have typical lifetimes between 50,000 and 70,000 hours. Fluorescent bulbs have longer lifetimes than incandescent lights (e.g., fluorescent bulb typically have lifetimes of 10,000-20,000 hours), but provide less favorable color reproduction. The typical lifetime of conventional fixtures is about 20 years, corresponding to a light-producing device usage of at least about 44,000 hours (based on usage of 6 hours per day for 20 years). Where the light-producing device lifetime of the light emitter is less than the lifetime of the fixture, the need for periodic change-outs is presented. The impact of the need to replace light emitters is particularly pronounced where access is difficult (e.g., vaulted ceilings, bridges, high buildings, highway tunnels) and/or where change-out costs are extremely high.
General illumination devices are typically rated in terms of their color reproduction. Color reproduction is typically measured using the Color Rendering Index (CRI Ra). CRI Ra is a modified average of the relative measurements of how the color rendition of an illumination system compares to that of a reference radiator when illuminating eight reference colors, i.e., it is a relative measure of the shift in surface color of an object when lit by a particular lamp. The CRI Ra equals 100 if the color coordinates of a set of test colors being illuminated by the illumination system are the same as the coordinates of the same test colors being irradiated by the reference radiator.
Daylight has a high CRI (Ra of approximately 100), with incandescent bulbs also being relatively close (Ra greater than 95), and fluorescent lighting being less accurate (typical Ra of 70-80). Certain types of specialized lighting have very low CRI (e.g., mercury vapor or sodium lamps have Ra as low as about 40 or even lower). Sodium lights are used, e.g., to light highways—driver response time, however, significantly decreases with lower CRI Ra values (for any given brightness, legibility decreases with lower CRI Ra).
The color of visible light output by a light emitter, and/or the color of blended visible light output by a plurality of light emitters can be represented on either the 1931 CIE (Commission International de I'Eclairage) Chromaticity Diagram or the 1976 CIE Chromaticity Diagram. Persons of skill in the art are familiar with these diagrams, and these diagrams are readily available (e.g., by searching “CIE Chromaticity Diagram” on the internet).
The CIE Chromaticity Diagrams map out the human color perception in terms of two CIE parameters x and y (in the case of the 1931 diagram) or u′ and v′ (in the case of the 1976 diagram). Each point (i.e., each “color point”) on the respective Diagrams corresponds to a particular color. For a technical description of CIE chromaticity diagrams, see, for example, “Encyclopedia of Physical Science and Technology”, vol. 7, 230-231 (Robert A Meyers ed., 1987). The spectral colors are distributed around the boundary of the outlined space, which includes all of the hues perceived by the human eye. The boundary represents maximum saturation for the spectral colors.
The 1931 CIE Chromaticity Diagram can be used to define colors as weighted sums of different hues. The 1976 CIE, Chromaticity Diagram is similar to the 1931 Diagram, except that similar distances on the 1976 Diagram represent similar perceived differences in color.
In the 1931 Diagram, deviation from a point on the Diagram (i.e., “color point”) can be expressed either in terms of the x, y coordinates or, alternatively, in order to give an indication as to the extent of the perceived difference in color, in terms of MacAdam ellipses. For example, a locus of points defined as being ten MacAdam ellipses from a specified hue defined by a particular set of coordinates on the 1931 Diagram consists of hues that would each be perceived as differing from the specified hue to a common extent (and likewise for loci of points defined as being spaced from a particular hue by other quantities of MacAdam ellipses).
Since similar distances on the 1976 Diagram represent similar perceived differences in color, deviation from a point on the 1976 Diagram can be expressed in terms of the coordinates, u′ and v′, e.g., distance from the point=(Δu′2+Δv′2)1/2. This formula gives a value, in the scale of the u′ v′ coordinates, corresponding to the distance between points. The hues defined by a locus of points that are each a common distance from a specified color point consist of hues that would each be perceived as differing from the specified hue to a common extent.
A series of points that is commonly represented on the CIE Diagrams is referred to as the blackbody locus. The chromaticity coordinates (i.e., color points) that lie along the blackbody locus obey Planck's equation: E(λ)=A λ−5/(e(B/T)−1), where E is the emission intensity, λ is the emission wavelength, T is the color temperature of the blackbody and A and B are constants. The 1976 CIE Diagram includes temperature listings along the blackbody locus. These temperature listings show the color path of a blackbody radiator that is caused to increase to such temperatures. As a heated object becomes incandescent, it first glows reddish, then yellowish, then white, and finally blueish. This occurs because the wavelength associated with the peak radiation of the blackbody radiator becomes progressively shorter with increased temperature, consistent with the Wien Displacement Law. Illuminants that produce light that is on or near the blackbody locus can thus be described in terms of their color temperature.
The most common type of general illumination is white light (or near white light), i.e., light that is close to the blackbody locus, e.g., within about 10 MacAdam ellipses of the blackbody locus on a 1931 CIE Chromaticity Diagram. Light with such proximity to the blackbody locus is referred to as “white” light in terms of its illumination, even though some light that is within 10 MacAdam ellipses of the blackbody locus is tinted to some degree, e.g., light from incandescent bulbs is called “white” even though it sometimes has a golden or reddish tint; also, if the light having a correlated color temperature of 1500 K or less is excluded, the very red light along the blackbody locus is excluded.
The emission spectrum of any particular light emitting diode is typically concentrated around a single wavelength (as dictated by the light emitting diode's composition and structure), which is desirable for some applications, but not desirable for others, (e.g., for providing general illumination, such an emission spectrum provides a very low CRI Ra).
Because light that is perceived as white is necessarily a blend of light of two or more colors (or wavelengths), no single light emitting diode junction has been developed that can produce white light.
“White” solid state light emitting lamps have been produced by providing devices that mix different colors of light, e.g., by using light emitting diodes that emit light of differing respective colors and/or by converting some or all of the light emitted from the light emitting diodes using luminescent material. For example, as is well known, some lamps (referred to as “RGB lamps”) use red, green and blue light emitting diodes, and other lamps use (1) one or more light emitting diodes that generate blue light and (2) luminescent material (e.g., one or more phosphor materials) that emits yellow light in response to excitation by light emitted by the light emitting diode, whereby the blue light and the yellow light, when mixed, produce light that is perceived as white light. While there is a need for more efficient white lighting, there is in general a need for more efficient lighting in all hues.
LEDs are increasingly being used in lighting/illumination applications, such as traffic signals, color wall wash lighting, backlights, displays and general illumination, with one ultimate goal being a replacement for the ubiquitous incandescent light bulb. In order to provide a broad spectrum light source, such as a white light source, from a relatively narrow spectrum light source, such as an LED, the relatively narrow spectrum of the LED may be shifted and/or spread in wavelength.
For example, a white LED may be formed by coating a blue emitting LED with an encapsulant material, such as a resin or silicon, that includes therein a wavelength conversion material, such as a YAG:Ce phosphor, that emits yellow light in response to stimulation with blue light. Some, but not all, of the blue light that is emitted by the LED is absorbed by the phosphor, causing the phosphor to emit yellow light. The blue light emitted by the LED that is not absorbed by the phosphor combines with the yellow light emitted by the phosphor, to produce light that is perceived as white by an observer. Other combinations also may be used. For example, a red emitting phosphor can be mixed with the yellow phosphor to produce light having better color temperature and/or better color rendering properties. Alternatively, one or more red LEDs may be used to supplement the light emitted by the yellow phosphor-coated blue LED. In other alternatives, separate red, green and blue LEDs may be used. Moreover, infrared (IR) or ultraviolet (UV) LEDs may be used. Finally, any or all of these combinations may be used to produce colors other than white.
LED lighting systems can offer along operational lifetime relative to conventional incandescent and fluorescent bulbs. LED lighting system lifetime is typically measured by an “L70 lifetime”, i.e., a number of operational hours in which the light output of the LED lighting system does not degrade by more than 30%. Typically, an L70 lifetime of at least 25,000 hours is desirable, and has become a standard design goal. As used herein, L70 lifetime is defined by Illuminating Engineering Society Standard LM-80-08, entitled “IES Approved Method for Measuring Lumen Maintenance of LED Light Sources”, Sep. 22, 2008, ISBN No. 978-0-87995-227-3, also referred to herein as “LM-80”, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety as if set forth fully herein.
LEDs also may be energy efficient, so as to satisfy ENERGY STAR® program requirements. ENERGY STAR program requirements for LEDs are defined in “ENERGY STAR® Program Requirements for Solid State Lighting Luminaires, Eligibility Criteria—Version 1.1”, Final: Dec. 19, 2008, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety as if set forth fully herein.
Heat is a major concern in obtaining a desirable operational lifetime. As is well known, an LED also generates considerable heat during the generation of light. The heat is generally measured by a “junction temperature”, i.e., the temperature of the semiconductor junction of the LED. In order to provide an acceptable lifetime, for example, an L70 of at least 25,000 hours, it is desirable to ensure that the junction temperature should not be above 85° C. In order to ensure a junction temperature that is not above 85° C., various heat sinking schemes have been developed to dissipate at least some of the heat that is generated by the LED. See, for example, Application Note: CLD-APO6.006, entitled Cree® XLamp® XR Family& 4550 LED Reliability, published at cree.com/xlamp, September 2008.
In order to encourage development and deployment of highly energy efficient solid state lighting (SSL) products to replace several of the most common lighting products currently used in the United States, including 60-watt A19 incandescent and PAR 38 halogen incandescent lamps, the Bright Tomorrow Lighting Competition (L Prize™) has been authorized in the Energy Independence and Security Act of 2007 (EISA). The L Prize is described in “Bright Tomorrow Lighting Competition (L Prize™)”, May 28, 2008, Document No. 08NT006643, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety as if set forth fully herein. The L Prize winner must conform to many product requirements including light output, wattage, color rendering index, correlated color temperature, expected lifetime, dimensions and base type.
One of the most common incandescent lamps in use today is the “A lamp” (often simply referred to as a “household light bulb”), which is widely employed in the United States.
FIG. 1 shows an example of an A lamp incandescent bulb 100, a Philips 75 watt (W) 120 volt (V) A 19 medium screw (E26) base frosted incandescent, having part number PL234153. Bulb 100 has a screw base 102 for screwing into a 120V lighting fixture and sealed glass bulb 104. Bulb 100 also has a nominal height, h, of 4.1 inches and a nominal width, w, of 2.4 inches. The upper portion of bulb 100 is generally hemispherical and the lower portion necks down to the screw base 102. In Europe and elsewhere, other standard incandescent bulb mounting arrangements are employed. In general, incandescent lamps are among the least energy efficient designs in use. A typical Philips bulb provides 1100 lumens using 75 watts of energy or 14.67 lumens per watt. As a result, some jurisdictions are mandating the phase out of such bulbs, and many consumers are beginning to phase out their use on their own.
Compact fluorescent lamps have been developed as retrofit replacement bulbs for use in standard incandescent sockets. Although they are typically more efficient, these fluorescent lamps present their own issues, such as environmental concerns related to the mercury employed therein, and in some cases questions of reliability and lifetime.
FIG. 2 shows an example of a compact fluorescent bulb 200 employing a GU-24 lamp base 202. GU describes the pin shape and 24 the spacing of the pins, which is 24 mm in a GU-24 lamp. Pins 204 and 206 in base 202 are inserted into a socket such as socket 210 of FIG. 2 and then the device can be twisted to lock bulb 200 in place. Power is connected to base 210 by electrical wiring 214.
A number of light emitting diode (LED) based A lamp replacement products have been introduced to the market. FIG. 3 illustrates an exploded view of a Topco Technologies Corp. LED lamp 300 having a lamp housing 310 comprising screw in plug 302, first cap 304, second cap 306, and lampshade 308. Lamp 300 also includes LED light source 320, heat sink 330, and control circuit 340. In another embodiment, a cooling fan can be employed. Further details of lamp 300 are found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0046473A1 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Such products typically utilize some sort of upper hemisphere shaped body for emitting light at the top of the lamp. A lower or bottom portion of the lamp, the portion which transitions to the neck and screw base, is utilized for thermal management and to enclose the power supply.